


Wingmen

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Joel x Reader, where Joel and some of the RT crew are at a bar. Joel keeps eyeing up a pretty girl sitting at the bar but he can't get up the courage to go talk to her. Burnie and Geoff (or smb else) notice this and decide to play wing men.</p><p>Joel notices you at a bar and can’t bring himself to talk to you, so Burnie and Geoff help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingmen

Joel was captivated upon first glance and he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. He’d been shamelessly staring over at you for the past twenty minutes in hopes of you noticing him.

“Joel, at what point are you actually planning on going over there and speaking to her instead of sitting here all doe-eyed over her?”

Burnie broke Joel out of his trance, smirking at him as he averted his eyes from you for a moment.

“I’m not going over there. I wouldn’t know what to say to her.”

Joel ruffled his already messy hair and frowned at himself, slightly irritated for allowing his nerves to best him.

“Starting off with a ‘hi’ would be good. It’s better than nothing,” Geoff murmured before taking another sip of his whiskey, “Look, if you don’t go over there, we will. It’s about time you got a date, dude.”

“She’s probably waiting for someone or worst-case scenario, she has a boyfriend. I mean…she’s so pretty. There’s no way she’s drinking alone all night.”

Joel did everything in his power to avoid being pressured into walking over to where you sat, when Burnie and Geoff got up out of their seats.

“You were warned, man.”

Burnie pursed his lips, glaring at Joel before turning away from him with Geoff by his side.

“What are you doi-“

“We’re going over there to speak to her. It’s not like you fuckin’ will or anything.”

Geoff interjected, downing the rest of his drink before pounding the glass down on the table. Joel was left to do nothing other than bury his face in his hands.

You were scrolling through some notifications on your phone, raising your glass every so often to have a mouthful of drink. You planned to meet a friend here tonight, but something came up at the last minute and they were unable to make it. Nevertheless, you decided to stay and have a few drinks anyway. It’d been a good few weeks since your last proper drink, and it felt somewhat satisfying to be back at it tonight. You became aware of the footsteps nearing towards you and your eyes flickered away from your phone to get a glimpse at the faces.

Two men towered over you, one being heavily tattooed with a rather impressive moustache, while the other donned some glasses and stubble. You slipped your phone into your bag, giving the men your full attention.

“Uh…hey there.”

You stuttered slightly, naturally intimidated by the fact that two complete strangers had approached you while you were alone.

“Hey, I know this seems weird for you, but you look kinda lonely by here, if you don’t mind me saying. Would you consider coming over and sitting with us? I’m Burnie, this is Geoff.”

Burnie gestured to Geoff, who gave you a smile and a small wave.

“We’re not freaks or anything, we swear. We’re alright guys.”

You laughed at them both, and you couldn’t deny that you were actually considering joining them.

“Plus, our friend over there,” Burnie gestured over to where they were sitting, “finds you very attractive. He’s been googly-eyed over you all night. He wanted to come over and speak to you but he’s a bit shy. That’s partly the reason we came over here. He’s a great guy, honestly.”

You glanced over to where Burnie had pointed, catching sight of the friend he had mentioned. He wasn’t too bad himself, and you were extremely flattered that he had noticed you. Burnie and Geoff continued to sing all kinds of praises about their friend, persuading you to give him a chance. It wasn’t every day that something like this happened, and you'd been seeking out a date for ages.

“Well, my friend was supposed to meet me here tonight but they obviously didn’t, so why the hell not?” you smiled, getting up to follow after them, “I’m (Y/N), by the way.”

“Hey, Joel!”

Geoff called, gaining his friend’s attention. Joel looked up and saw you standing there, and you detected instant tension on his behalf. His eyes met with yours for the first time all night, and you smiled coyly at him, carding a hand through your hair. Now that you were standing in front of him, you had to admit that you did find him rather attractive.

“Joel, (Y/N). (Y/N), Joel.”

Burnie covered the introductions, knowing that Joel would be left speechless at the fact that you had actually joined them.

“H-hi.”

Joel stammered as you claimed the seat next to him, while Burnie and Geoff reclaimed their original seats. Joel glanced over at the two men, giving them a relieved look. You rested your chin on your hand as you broke the ice with Joel.

“Hey, we’re not bad at this wingman business.”

Geoff whispered to Burnie while they looked on at the pair of you, fist bumping each other as yourself and Joel fell even deeper into conversation.


End file.
